Plug-in electric vehicles including electric, hybrid-electric and range-extended vehicles conventionally have a vehicle battery that can be recharged from a wall outlet or other external power source. The vehicle battery is used to power a motor that propels the vehicle. The battery typically needs to be recharged regularly. Recharging is typically performed without a person present, so if a problem occurs while recharging, the driver may not discover the problem until it is time to use the vehicle. By that time, however, the uncharged vehicle may not be ready for use. Recharging a plug in vehicle, which is a form of refueling, can take several hours, so it is often done while the vehicle is unattended. Unattended charging also allows the vehicle to be charged at convenient times, such as late at night when electricity is less expensive. Problems can occur while recharging a vehicle battery resulting from problems with the electrical supply, electrical connections, tampering, incorrect metering, and/or the like.